The invention relates to an apparatus for filling dispensing containers (preferably cylindrical dispensing containers) with a liquid or pasty product, having a filling station with a filling tube, which is inserted into the dispensing container by a relative movement with respect to the latter, and a prechamber containing a filling product connected to the filling tube.
Such filling apparatuses can be designed in such a way that the filling tube is extended to the bottom of the dispensing container. However, such apparatuses are complicated and require both the filling tube to be extended for a long time and the container to remain in the vicinity of the filling station for a long period until the filled container is finally cleared.
In the case of simpler filling apparatuses, the filling tube is only partly extended into the dispensing container to be filled. However, this leads to turbulence and air pockets in the product to be filled and consequently either impairs the product due to oxidation or leads to a phase separation.
lt is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned type permitting a rapid filling directly at the bottom of the container and optionally an underlevel filling, without the hitherto necessary expenditure and effort in supplying the container to be filled to the filling station.